Sam's Life Sentence
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: A collection of endless Naruto pairings. Its got everything from yaoi to yuri to straight to crack pairings. No incest though. This is my life sentence to please random readers and four best friends. Enjoy everything from smut, steam, smex, and fluff!
1. Introduction

Hello readers!

If you are here then you're looking for currently over 120 Naruto yaoi, yuri, straight, and crack pairings. Sorry that this first chapter is not an actual One-Shot.

Firstly, I'd like to explain the title. When I decided to write this I passed a little, blue notebook around at lunch to my friends asking for Naruto pairings. Now, _zezu-chan _had over 620 Naruto pairings on her at the moment with another 700+ at her house. The title came from _Z Oreo_ who replied to me saying that I still didn't have a title by saying something along the lines of Sam's Life Sentence.

Secondly, the way the titles of the chapters will be set up. The pairing (NaruHina, SasuDei, TemaTen, ect.), an AU if the One-Shot takes place in an universe other than the Naruto Ninja Universe, the title of the One-Shot, and then the rating of that One-Shot. Also this won't all be One-Shots but even a few Two-Shots but they will have Part One and Part Two after the title and before the rating.

Thirdly, this life sentence of mine is written for the wonderful friends of mine: _zezu-chan_, _ObiTobiDara_, _Z Oreo_, and _Neko Hoshi_. They are the coolest cats around and know how to make me smile. I love you guys!

Fourthly, I will **NOT** be writing the yuri (girl/girl) shots. The two people who will be writing those are _zezu-chan _and _Neko Hoshi_.

Lastly, I wasn't planning on publishing this until I posted and edited all my One-Shot that aren't Naruto related, but since this is a seemingly never ending pairing list and _zezu-chan_'s birthday is in two days I wanted to do this early.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZETSU! DEIDARA WISHES YOU THE BEST AND LOVES YOU LITTLE SISTER!**

I will take pairing request but I will not do incest! Sorry to those fans I refuse on every level writing it!

Until the first pairing in Sam's Life Sentence,

_Miyuki-ice-fox _(Samantha S.)


	2. PeinKonan AU Penis Germs T

There she was again. Blue hair pulled back with a white flower pin. Her matching blue eyes trained on the paper she was folding in her small, white hands. Black rimmed glasses rested on the tip of her petite nose. She was wearing a pale lime green tank-top and daisy dukes, which were hidden behind the library desk.

Lord she was beautiful, even with the piercings that ran up her ears and the small diamond on her nose. Pein's ringed eyes looked over his law book at the woman across the room. He spent most of his time here, trying to get a degree in law and work up the nerve to ask the art student out. Ame College was hard to get in but the rewards of getting a degree from it would land you any job.

The blue eyed beauty looked up from one of her dozen folded animals as a student asked her where a certain book was. She pointed the way before going to back to folding the origami. Pein chewed on his priced lip as his eyes flashed from the book and the unearthly beauty.

"Konan!" There was a rush of wind past Pein as glares focused on the blond male now in front of the blue haired twenty-one year old, blocking Pein's view of her. "I did it, hm!" The fellow artist said as he placed something before her.

"It's beautiful, Deidara." Konan said in a voice that made Pein melt in his seat. He bit down harder on his lip. He had to use the bathroom so bad! His kidneys were going to explode if he didn't go right now. A mental battle waged in his mind as the blond continued to talk with the blue haired goddess.

Needless to say, nature's call over powered anything that stood in its way.

Pein let out a relieved sigh as his zipped up his pants. He walked from the urinal to the sink to wash his hands with excessive amounts of soap. He had an OCD about his hands being clean. Out of the corner of his eye Pein notice a guy leave a stall without washing his hands. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine as he stared at the now germ covered handle. Sure some people thought that if you don't pee on your hand you don't have to wash your hands. But you still touched your penis and then you would touch handles, shake hands, and then touch food and eat it. Thus transferring your penis germs everywhere.

The orange haired man layered on another seven squirts of soap, thinking that those germs were now on his hands. Once free of all germs Pein used a paper towel to open the door, not wanting to touch that one man's penis germs. As he walked back to this study table he noticed an origami bear standing on his law book, staring at him. Pein looked up to notice Konan folding another origami figure. He was confused on why a realistic, clay barn owl was with the wide arrangement of paper animals.

Pein sat down, picking up the bear and looking closely at the mammal. He noticed small, cursive writing on the underside of the animal.

_Are you going to ask me out yet?_

The ringed eyed man look up at the blue haired beauty before standing back up and grabbing both his law book and the origami bear. He calmly walked to the library desk with a simile on his face. Konan glanced up at the man as he approached, a knowing and gentle smile on her shockingly dark lips.

"Can I help you?" She asked, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. Pein gave her a charming smile as he set the origami bear next to her.

"I believe this is yours." He said before walking away from the blue haired goddess and out the front doors. Konan watched him leave with her mouth agape and disbelieve in her wide blue eyes. The disbelief was quickly replaced with furry. She pouted and turned to the library computer screen, stabbing the keys in anger causing many of the library's occupants to turn and look at her. How **DARE **he not answer her! It was clear he found her attractive and it would be a lie if she said she hadn't taken notice to him as well.

* * *

Konan sighed as she unlocked the library doors. As she walked to her desk and was about to throw her messenger bag behind her workstation something white on top of the keyboard caught her eyes. A beautiful origami flower was resting there. Konan sat down in her chair and softly lifted the flower, noticing the forced neat handwriting on the outside. A smile formed on her lips at what it said.

Pein was thankful for all the people his people knew. His roommate, Kisame, was best friends with Itachi who was dating Konan's best friend Deidara, who helped him go through seven hundred and fifty attempts at folding that damn flower. He smiled to himself as he watched the blue eyed goddess from above his lawyer book. His white flower was resting proudly on her computer. Taking a deep breath he stood from his normal seat and walked to the woman. Konan looked up from the dragon she was folding and smiled when she saw it was the orange haired man.

"So Friday?" She asked the joy apparent in her voice and eyes. Pein smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said. Konan watched him leave before reaching up and rereading his note.

_How about Friday we go to Silent Café?_

_

* * *

_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZETSU! HOPED YOU LIKED IT...NO HOPED YOU LOVE IT! Sorry it's a little corny but meh.**


	3. OroNeji Monster M

It seemed that all hope was drained from his body. Like the water slowly falling from the ceiling a few feet away from this cell he was locked in. He was bare, only rags of his former clothing clung to his body but his soul felt ripped from his pale body and was on show for the whole word to see the stains on it. He never felt so dirty before but even if he wanted to cry he refused. Being part of a proud clan and crying in front of that _monster _would only make him smile that sick smile and allow his unearthly long tongue to trace his lips. Then he would say taunting words in that chilling voice.

His body shivered, pulling the rags closer to his body. Lavender eyes trembled in fear as the sound of the monster's footsteps echoed down the vast, empty hallways of the prison. In a mad rush the teenager went to the farthest corner in his cell, curling up as much as he could.

There was a jingle of keys as the cell door swung open, squeaking slightly with the movement. Golden snake eyes watched the much younger male as his body shook in his presence. A cruel smile formed on the man's lips as he moved his long black hair behind his ear.

"Stay away from me!" The brunette screamed trying to melt his body into the wall. He was trying to push himself into the wall with every footstep the monster took closer to him. The teen forced his eyes closed, partly hoping he'd wake up and all this was a dream, but everything was too real. The rough way the older male's lips were on his skin, the smooth tongue, and the forceful way he was penetrated. He shivered, not only from the memory but from the man who was now kneeling before him.

He couldn't take it any longer. This damned place and the monster that was before him was keeping him from his team, his sensei, his friends, and his family. A scream of pure terror and agony escaped the teen's lips as his did the one thing he feared doing the most, he cried. The hot tears burned down his face, flinching away from the cold hand that cupped his face with feign love.

"Don't cry my Hyuuga prince." Neji's blood froze at the term of endearment coming from the man's mouth. It was bad enough to be here but with all the things this man had done to him, he broke the once proud Hyuuga.

"I hate you! Leave me the hell alone!" Neji screamed as fresh tears fallowed the path down his face the others had made for them. The ebony haired man chuckled as he placed his hand on Neji's thigh, tracing random patterns on the pale skin.

"I won't leave you," The hand that was cupping the Hyuuga's cheek started to strip him of his rags. "We've just started." Another scream tore from Neji's throat at the monster's words as he started to feebly try and push the man off him.

"Please..." It was pathetic how he was crying and begging to this monster than had robbed him of his clean soul and tainted him so darkly. The older male's hand had removed him of his clothing and went to his long, brown locks, jerking them back forcefully. A painfully yelp escaped Neji's lips shamefully as more tears fell from his lavender eyes.

"No. You are mine now." The older male growled as he attacked his prize's neck. Neji could only shiver from the harsh bites and the man's tongue danced across his skin. He hated him, the man that tore his soul away, Orochimaru.


	4. ItaSui Freedom Part One T

Itachi knew this was risky but Orochimaru was hiding something from the rest of the organization. There wasn't enough evidence to prove that the snake master was betraying the Akatsuki but everyone, even his partner Sasori, had a feeling that he was up to something big. His footsteps never made a sound as the lethal form walked down the narrow hallway. The Uchiha paused at the sound of muffled sobs coming from one of the many rooms in the hall.

The ebony haired man turned towards the door on his right, the sound reminded him of when his little brother would cry. It always broke his heart when his brother cried. Itachi turned and jiggled the handle. His onyx eyes glared at the wooden door as a sharp gasp came from the other side. Itachi pulled back from the door, going to walk away from the locked door, when the door shook violently as someone kicked it.

"I'll kill you! You fucking snake bastard!" The voice yelled, still kicking the door violently as if by some force his foot would magically go through the door and get the person on the other side. Itachi stared vacantly at the door, questioning why Orochimaru had a little boy behind locked doors. "Are you listening you dick face! I'm going to kill you by carving your fucking eyes out of the damned head!" What a mouth this kid had. The Uchiha turned his back to the door and continued on his track towards Orochimaru.

It wasn't long before the older teen was before the white haired. His golden eyes were trained on the younger male, a predatory gleam glossing his eyes. Large, detailed snake statues covered the entire courtyard. Itachi felt disgust well up inside as he felt the older member strip him with his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Itachi?" Orochimaru purred the Uchiha's name causing a small shiver to force its way out.

"You never returned from your mission. It's been half a month." It was true, Sasori and Orochimaru went on separate missions since they were both relatively easy missions for shinobi of their status. Orochimaru blew a lock of his long hair out of his face. He placed an elbow on his knee and balled his hand in a fist. With a long sigh he rested his cheek on his fist.

"But Ita," A harsh glare was forced onto Orochimaru at the nickname. "There's been so much going on. Please send my apologies to the _Leader _" He said with a fake smile as he stood. Itachi felt his body tense and his stomach knotted as the snake master approached him. The younger male gave him a glare to hide the fear and disgust that was building up inside of him. Itachi turned his back to Orochimaru and walked away quickly.

As the Uchiha made his way back to the entrance of the snake master's hideout he paused outside of the door where the sob was coming from before. There was sniffling and a few choked sobs. There was a loud bang as the boy hit his head against the door.

"Let me out!" His voice sounded hoarse, like he was screaming ever since Itachi arrived. The ebony haired teen looked over his shoulder than back to the door. Orochimaru would not keep this boy locked up any longer.

* * *

Suigetsu fell backwards as the door suddenly swung open. The eight year old looked up at the man with teary purple eyes. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood, trying to pull the tough guy act.

"You're not the snake bastard. Come any closer and I'll ki-"

"Come with me." Itachi said turning his back to the child and walking out the open door. Suigetsu blinked, his purple eyes going wide slightly before scrambling after the older man. Itachi looked behind him as the white haired boy fallowed closely, tiny hands balled into fist at his side. The little boy was wearing dirty clothes and no shoes. His hair was covered in grime and he looked to be extremely dehydrated.

After a few hours of walking, Itachi and the little boy stopped near a lake. The Uchiha watched as the boy raced into the water, drinking the water and splashing it on his face and hair. Itachi was surprised when the boy came back looking like a completely different person, all clean and fresh. The purple eyed boy stared up at him, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Who are you?" It was a question but it came out as a command.

"Itachi Uchiha." The ebony haired teen said, keeping his ground. The eight year took a few moments but the child responded back with his own name.

"Suigetsu Houzki." Itachi nodded than sat down on the grass, shortly fallowed by the little boy. "Can you take me home?" Suigetsu asked causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen slightly. Did this boy want to come home with him? That was crazy!

"Where do you live?" Suigetsu hesitated, unsure if he should tell this man he lived on the streets.

"Kiri." Was his simple reply. Itachi thought about how this would delay his return to the headquarters but a day wouldn't hurt him too badly. Besides, he didn't want this young boy to fall back into Orochimaru's hands.

"I'll take you to the border." What happened next surprised the Uchiha. Suigetsu lunged at him and wrapped his little arms around Itachi's neck. A small blush wormed its way onto the older teen's cheeks as he softly placed a hand on the eight year old's back.

* * *

Suigetsu was smiling ear to ear as they stood on the border of the water nation. Itachi tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face as the sun set behind the wide purple eyed boy. The eight year old rushed forward and hugged Itachi's leg before running into the water nation's territory. Suigetsu turned as he ran towards his home, waving to Itachi.

"Thank you!" And that was the last time the Uchiha saw him, untill eight years passed.


	5. TobiFemZet Warming Up T

Tobi hummed a tune to himself as he jumped from stone to stone in the rushing river. Every now and then the orange masked member would loose his balance, nearly face planting into the water.

"Watch your step,"

"**Or you'll fall.**" A soft voice was fallowed by a much deeper voice. Behind his mask, Tobi blushed darkly at the woman who spoke.

Her name was Zetsu. Her feet rested in the calm part of the river, swaying underwater. Long, dark green hair was parted perfectly down the middle and put into two pig-tails held with red ribbons. Half of her skin was milk white and the other was pure black. Her shoulders were bare, her Akatsuki cloak hanging just off them.

Zetsu's bright, golden eyes watched her partner. Tobi took a large step to get over to the next rock, nearly slipping into the swift current. He stood up on the small rock and gave the elder member a salute.

"Yes Mistress Zetsu!" The kunoichi blushed slightly at how cute Tobi was acting. She gasped and stood in the water when the younger member yelped and fell into the rushing waters.

"Tobi!" Zetsu's white side yelled, her bright eyes going wide. She couldn't jump in after him since the plant-like member never learned how to swim. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she scanned the water for the orange masked man.

"Mistress Zetsu!" The female member whipped around to her right. She held up a hand to hide her giggles. Tobi stood there dripping wet and his hair flat against his head. "Tobi all wet!" He cried causing Zetsu to give him a sympathy smile.

"I can make it,"

"**All better.**" She purred as she walked towards her partner. Tobi blinked behind his mask as Zetsu grabbed his gloved hand and lead him into the woods towards their camp.

* * *

"Mistress Zetsu!" Tobi yelled, in a very high pitched voice, as he covered his eyehole in his mask. The bright eyed female laughed at the raven haired man's innocent behavior. The reasoning behind Tobi's mannerisms was because Zetsu had relived herself of all her garments.

"What's,"

"**Wrong?**" She asked feigning innocence.

"Zetsu butt naked!" The still drenched Tobi yelled. The green haired woman laughed as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. The wet garment landed on the grass with a '_squish_'. Tobi blushed darkly behind his mask as Zetsu's hand traced over his marble hard and colored stomach. She laced her fingers in her partner's waistband, a playful smile on her lips.

"M-mistress?" The man asked as he removed his trembling hands from his eyehole. Zetsu's animalistic side roared at the way his voice shook when he said 'mistress'.

"**Yes,**"

"Tobi?" She asked while tugging at Tobi's waistband. Her golden eyes widened as the younger member lifted his mask off his face, showing his partner a face that only a Greek God should be blessed with. His black eyes watched Zetsu with confusion.

"Are we warming up?" Tobi asked. He felt warm but it was two different types. His body on the outside was warming up from his little swim but inside it was like a coil of hot wires just below his stomach. Zetsu grinned as she pushed herself against Tobi.

"**We are,**"

"Would you like to warm up even more?" She asked her lips close to his. A surprised gasp escaped her parted lips as Tobi grabbed her by the waist and puller her even closer, claiming his partner's lips. Through the kiss, Zetsu smiled at Tobi's clumsy movements.

"Can Tobi warm up Mistress Zetsu?" Tobi asked as he pulled back just slightly. Zetsu took in his dark eyes, already swollen lips, the dark red hue that tainted his white cheeks, and that body he dared to hide from her.

"Tobi,"

"**You can warm Mistress Zetsu up,**"

"Anytime you want." She purred already feeling her body heat up with Tobi's offer. In that moment Zetsu decided to delay their return to base, for the sake of warming up.


	6. ItaSui Freedom Part Two M

Suigetsu let out a long sigh. If Karin didn't shut up right now he'd slice her open and hang her organs all over this small town.

"When is Sasuke coming back? I hope he's thinking about me...EW!" The red head screamed as Suigetsu shoved one of his socks in her face. The two struggled, Karin trying to get away from the rancid smelling article of clothing and Suigetsu trying to force the sock into her mouth. Juugo blocked them out, watching the people of this town walk past the small alcove they were in.

It was circle in shape, an inn being the walls around it. A stone bench, which was currently being used by Suigetsu and Karin, and a few potted plants were the only thing in the small area. Juugo's large frame acted like a wall to block any of the town's people from entering. If the screams weren't enough for them to turn a blind eye to the trio.

"Fuck! Water boy get the hell away!" Karin yelled as she slapped Suigetsu across his cheek. A bright, red handprint quickly formed on his pale face, standing out in a painful way. The purple eyed teen bit harshly into the hand that slapped him, his sharp teeth tearing into the skin.

"Bitch!" He growled, his sword resting against the wall away from them so he couldn't trust it into her heart. Karin lifted her knee upwards, slamming it into his groin. Suigetsu reared back, falling off the bench, howling in pain. "You red headed bitch! No wonder Sasuke doesn't like you if you're so fucking violent to a man's balls!" Karin stood, fixing half of her hair as she did. Her red eyes glared at the white haired teen.

"Man? That's laughable. Besides, it's not like you have anything down there." She laughed to herself then walked away, giving Juugo a smile as she pasted him. Suigetsu's growled as he glared after her. She was no doubt going to look for Sasuke and beg him to fuck her. Slowly he stood and left the small alcove.

"I'll see you later." The water user said as he pushed past Juugo. They weren't friends but Suigetsu had stopped calling him names so it was a start.

As Suigetsu blindly wondered the streets he froze. That certainly wasn't Sasuke but the hair color was a perfect match. His purple eyes widened, remembering that day eight years ago when he had been taken from the streets of Kiri and thrown into a dark room by Orochimaru.

"Itachi..." The name rolled past his lips, just below a whisper. The man that saved him, the man Sasuke wanted to kill, the man who Suigetsu had been dying to see again was walking away. Before Suigetsu knew what he was doing he was rudely shoving people aside as he tried to catch up with the Uchiha. The Akatsuki member was soon hidden by the bodies that filled the market place. Suigetsu stood on his toes, trying in vain to get Itachi back in his sights. With a dejected sigh, he turned around, kicking at a pebble. Maybe it had all been in his head.

* * *

Itachi let out a long, long, long sigh as he ran a hand through his ebony hair. It was like the days were blurring together. His dark eyes looked at the inn's front doors. This place allowed for guest to eat on the ground level, the workers taking orders and bringing out the food and drinks that were requested.

It wasn't just the fact he had gotten no information on his target but all these women were staring at him. It wasn't that he didn't find women attractive, but he was leaning more towards the gay side. Lately he had not only been sexually frustrated but also no man in the past seven towns and villages even matched his standards. They weren't even high ones at that.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and rested his cheek on his fist. Why was it that no one, male or female, had stirred anything within him? If he was so frustrated than anyone should do, but there was some things Itachi just wouldn't do. He chuckled slightly at that thought before opening one eye. At that moment he was very thankful he did.

'He's grown...' Itachi thought as the lean, lanky, white haired, wide purple eyed teen walked into the inn. A sad look graced Suigetsu's face, making his lips form into a small pout. The Uchiha wanted to get the teen's attention but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Itachi could only watch as Suigetsu walked towards the stairs, most likely heading to his room.

Was he really about to let the boy who haunted his dreams ever since he saved him walk away? Leave without saying anything to him after eight years. No, not looking like that.

Suigetsu let out a noise of surprise halfway up the stairs as he was pushed against the stair railing, his back screaming in pain. Someone was pushing their body against him, and who ever it was felt like they had a body built for sex, even if it was the body of another man.

"What the fuck do you thi-" His sentence died on his lips. Suigetsu's purple eyes trembled; Itachi was smirking down at him causing all those fantasies he had of the older man during his transfer from boy to young adult to come rushing right back, and right down to his previously abused groin. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you to same thing." Itachi said, resting his hands on the railing next to both sides of Suigetsu's body. "But enough of the reason why we're both in this little town. I've noticed you've grown." The Uchiha moved his hands up slightly to rest them on the teen's hips. Suigetsu's face turned bright red. After eight years of nothing from the Uchiha and he suddenly starts making sexual advancements?

"H-how?" Damn, he stuttered. Itachi leaned in closed to the younger male's ear.

"You're taller, there's more meat on your bones, and you hair," He paused to take in a deep breath, inhaling the teen's intoxicating scent, like the beach after the rain. "Is longer." Suigetsu nearly felt himself turn into a puddle of water at the deep voice Itachi spoke to him with. Itachi's eyes widened, sure he was being a bit bold with a teen that the last time he saw was just a boy, but he didn't think Suigetsu would react like this. Sharp teeth gently pulled on Itachi's earlobe, an aroused purr coming from the teen.

"If you're going to tease me then you better finish what you've started." Could Itachi take this teen to bed? He fit the standards, more like shattered them, but he was Sasuke's age. The last time he saw Suigetsu was when he was eight and now years later at first sight Itachi wanted to throw him on his inn bed and have his way. Damn. He must be more sexually frustrated than he thought.

"Can you handle anymore?" Itachi said, now fully gripping the white haired teen's hips. He felt him tremble causing Itachi's ego to grow more.

"Take me to your room and we'll find out." Suigetsu didn't have time to register anything as he was suddenly thrown onto the old, but clean smelling, blankets covering a dusty old mattress. Itachi's coal black eyes glazed over with the same shine that glossed Karin's eyes when she saw Sasuke. Suigetsu pushed himself up, grabbing a handful of Itachi's hair and forcing the Uchiha's lips onto his.

"If you bite, then I'm allowed to." The older man said as Suigetsu lightly tugged on his lower lip, teeth just breaking the skin. Itachi shoved the purple eyed teen down when he saw the cocky smirk form on his lips. The trademark Uchiha smirk was on Itachi's lips as he slowly pulled Suigetsu's shirt over his head, loving the way his white hair fallowed the shirt then fell messily around his face.

"Itachi." The Uchiha felt heat pool within him as his name left Suigetsu's lips in such as slowly, sinful tone. Itachi ran his lips over the younger teen's neck, never truly touching the skin. Everything around Suigetsu was in a haze; the only thing that was clear was the man that was torturing him so badly.

He should have felt disgusted, another man doing this to his body. It was never about him, always the other. Suigetsu's once lust glazed eyes snapped open as Itachi's lips got closer to his pant line. Before the white haired teen could stop him, Itachi started to tug down his pants. Tears started to build in his eyes as the Uchiha traced over the scar.

"Was this here eight years ago?" There was a pregnant pause before Suigetsu actually decided to answer him.

"No." Itachi's grip on the teen's pants tightened in anger before looking up at Suigetsu. The look in his eyes clearly demanded for an answer. The purple eyed teen took a shaky breath as he looked away from those eyes. "Orochimaru caught me a few years after you freed me. He said he'll always get what he wants, and to prove that he could always find me and get me again he marked me." As Suigetsu said this Itachi traced the awkwardly carved 'O' that was just to the right of his left hip.

"I'll erase his touch." The Uchiha said moving to capture the teen's lips. Suigetsu moaned through the kiss as Itachi pulled his pants off, moving a little so the task was easier. His hands quickly pulled Itachi's shirt over his head, breaking the contact with each other only for a moment. If Itachi said he would erase the touches that Orochimaru had branded onto his skin so long ago then he'd give both his body and soul to be cleansed in those new touches.

* * *

Sasuke paused while he turned the page of his book. He looked over his shoulder at the loud scream, his eyebrows furrowing at the sound. "That sounded like..." Sasuke shook his head at his own thought. "Suigetsu's waiting with the others." As he turned the page the scream was combined with words that even made the young Uchiha blush. Well, the person sounded like Suigetsu and they were clearly having fun.

* * *

**So it's no full blown sex. Sorry 'bout that. I'm still not used to writing sex scenes. Give me some time and later on** **you might see a full lemon from me. Next one shot is Zabuza and Haku (in which Haku is a girl!)**


	7. ZabuFemHaku Ice Cream K

It was so unbearably hot. Zabuza had all but stripped down to his birthday suit, the only thing on him being his pants which he had ripped so they were now really short shorts. His dark eyes glared at the sun, which was hidden by thousands of leafs, even in the shade it was boiling hot. Zabuza closed his eyes, pretending it was snowing...if only Haku was here right now, she could make it snow.

For some reason the girl had run off into the small town that was across the dirt road. Zabuza and Haku were tagging along with a merchant who was currently picking up a shipment of goods here. The merchant's horse neighed as it rested nearby, the wagon in the blazing sun. Zabuza mentally growled, both Haku and the merchant were taking too long. Then he heard it, Haku's giggles.

"Zabuza look!" The fifteen year old said holding out her hand. In Haku's grasp was a strawberry ice cream cone. Already it was melting in the sun's harsh rays.

"What about it?" Zabuza asked, not really seeing what was so awesome about a melting ice cream. Haku pouted before giving the ice cream a lick.

"Well... It wasn't melting before and since it's so hot I thought maybe you'd like a cold treat." She said with a dark blush as the older man watched her closely. Haku fidgeted under his gaze, playing with her too long sleeve with her free hand. "Zabu-" Her eyes widened as Zabuza stood, and one of his rough hands settled on her smooth face.

The fifteen year old's entire face went bright red as Zabuza's lips captured her upper one. It was only a second before he pulled back, running his tongue over his lips as he did. "Thanks for the ice cream." He said. If Haku really wanted to give him such a cold treat she didn't have to get ice cream on her lip in order to do so.

* * *

**Get it? Haku has power over ice and she's a _cold _treat! *is shot*** **Any way, mindless fluff to brighten your day!**


	8. ZetIno AU Slave Part One M

Zetsu never went with Hidan to the slave adductions that took place every six months. For some reason the black and white skinned man went with Hidan this time. The silver haired man grinned as he claimed two seats in the middle off to the side.

"You won't regret this Zetsu." He said watching as his friend sat down next to him. "Any one you want, I'll ensure you get them." Zetsu doubted that any of the slaves would catch his eyes.

* * *

Ino fidgeted as she stood in a cramp room with nine other women. All of them wore black chokers with an empty chakra packet on the back of their necks. She chewed on her bottom lip; she was petrified out of her skin about being auctioned off. She was a new slave, a run away from her fate.

Ino's family owed money, money they didn't have so Ino was going to be put into the slave trade at a young age. Since the Yakanama could live in the woods she did for eleven years, escaping her fate. Clearly, she had to dodge the slave hunters since she was branded for the trade.

The twenty year old's eyes widened as a large man entered the room. He was unaffected by the sight of ten naked women. The fat man pulled out a piece of cloth and dabbed his forehead with stubby fingers.

"Alright group ten, class S, women you're up." They were herded out like life stock to the stage, one by one going out, being examined, fondled, and sold to the highest bidder.

* * *

"They save the best for last," Hidan said to Zetsu as they announced that the S class was up next. Zetsu knew the men would be first, like always. "They're the most expensive because they're all virgins." A sick smile formed on the purple eyed man's rose colored lips. Zetsu sighed as he twirled a lock of green hair around his white skinned index finger. He didn't really want a slave but Hidan would likely curse him out for being rude if he didn't get one.

Ino stepped out as the announcer listed off all her physical assets. She glared at a spot in the back, over the people who were eyeing her like a slab of meat. Then the bidding started. Prices were shouted and Ino felt her whole body tremble in the wake of it all.

A young boy raced up to the announcer, handing him a slip of paper. Once read the man smiled largely and yelled 'SOLD!' over all the voices. No one seemed to notice, nor care that Ino stood on the stage, crying.

* * *

"Hidan my old friend! I was surprised to see you buy this girl, normally you go for girls a little younger." The announcer said with a large smile, showing off yellowing teeth. Hidan chuckled, eyes gazing hungrily at Ino before looking at the man.

"She's not for me but for a friend. I promised him any slave he wanted, and he wanted her." The Jashinist said mentioning to the young woman. "So here." Hidan said handing over the check. Ino's blue eyes caught the numbers causing them to widen in wonder. Who would pay 13,415,950 yen for her?

* * *

"**Is this how you do it?**"

"No you have to-give me that!"

"But what about-"

"She has to be bathed first!"

"**But he said to do it as soon as-**"

"I don't give a damn what the fucker said! If you don't bathe her first it'll kill-"

"Why would they make it like that?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"**Don't yell at me!**" There was a yell of disbelief before Hidan stormed out of the bathroom. Zetsu glared at his friend's retreating back as the hot water ran in the background, before turning to a trembling, naked Ino. She hugged herself tightly as her blue eyes watched him.

"**Get in.**" He said pointing to the tub. Slowly, the blond walked over and shyly put the tip of her finger in the water before jerking her hand away.

"It's too hot." Ino said, turning off the water. Zetsu's eyebrow twitched after a minute of the blond just standing there. She yelped in fear as the larger male lifted her up and got in the bath with her, fully clothed. Ino gasped as he dumped a large cup of water on her head.

"Relax." Zetsu said while he pulled the naked Ino closer to his clothed body. The blond remained still as her master washed her. Ino's eyes widen in panic as he placed a thumb to the chakra pack on her choker. Before she could try and fight back Zetsu filled the pack with his chakra, causing her world to fade into black as his chakra reined hers in.


	9. KakuFemDei It's Just a Job T

Deidara let a long sigh escape her parted lips. How did she end up standing outside of some random person's hotel room? Oh, right...Ino. Her look-a-like best friend got on her knees and flat out begged Deidara to take a night shift of her job, and Ino never begged, ever. After Ino sweetened the deal by letting Deidara keep the money for the shift did she take it. The thing was the older blond didn't know what job Ino had or why she didn't want to work that night.

It was simple Ino was a prostitute, and the reason behind not wanting to go to work was simple as well. Hidan had called for her, and she didn't feel like putting up with his roughness tonight. Ino would have felt sorry for her best friend but Deidara never asked about her job, she just took the room number without asking anything. All that Deidara thought was that it was just a job.

That would also explain why Deidara didn't fully think out her outfit. She wore a simple V-neck crimson shirt, black skinny jeans, and her knee high boots. She was half way done with putting her golden hair back up in her pony-tail with her red hair tie when the hotel door opened. Deidara's mouth went dry at the gorgeous, shirtless man before her. His white hair had a silver shine to it and his romantic purple eyes would lure anyone into his bed with fake promises, as if his body wasn't enough.

"You look different..." The man mused, pale skin rippling with the movement of his muscles as he moved to let Deidara in. She froze once in as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, the other reaching for a coat. "An extra hundred if I hear him scream. You know what to do." With that he left and Deidara's eyes widen as it set in what Ino's job was, but as the door closed behind her she knew there was no way out of it.

Many bitter thoughts about Ino and what Deidara would do with her best friend when she got a hold of her filled Deidara's head. Quickly, she finished tying her hair up. Deidara took a deep breath before venturing deeper into the hotel room, spying a figure sitting calmly on the couch as they watched a football game.

The man was much darker than his pale friend, like he spent everyday working in the sun. Scars littered his dark skin, both old and new. His long, dark brown hair was free to rest peacefully on his broad shoulders. Acid green eyes flicked to Deidara, bringing attention to the scars around his mouth. Just like his friend he wasn't wearing a shirt, just jeans.

"Go away. I don't need any favors, no matter how much Hidan is paying you." His deep voice was cold and an amount of pity was in it, but bluntly his voice made Deidara swoon. The blond was about to leave then she noticed who was playing.

"What's the score?" Deidara asked as she stole a seat next to the dark skinned man, if she had a weakness for anything it was sports.

"7-0 Kiri has the ball." The blond pouted, she wanted to see Konoha beat Kiri's face in but they were down seven. 'Bet Kisame and Itachi are having a fit right now' Deidara thought with a chuckle. Even if those two were dating they would never agree when it came to their favorite football teams.

"What the hell?" She yelled, finding herself being pushed and pinned by the dark man. His acid eyes watched Deidara closely, both of the woman's pale wrist in one of his large, callous hands.

"You're not a prostitute." He stated bluntly, his knees on either side of Deidara's hip, his large frame shadowing her smaller one. "If given the chance you didn't leave. You're not dressed like one would normally dress when called, and you didn't throw yourself at me when you entered. So who are you? Clearly, you're not the one Hidan talks about." Deidara's body trembled slightly as the man leaned closer to her face.

"D-Deidara." She managed to whisper out fearfully. The blond completely blamed the football game for the predicament she was in. The man smiled and sat up, releasing the woman but sitting on her lap.

"Kakuzu." He spoke, the television cheering as Konoha got another touchdown. Silence settled between the two as they stared at each other. Deidara screamed, loudly, as the dark man started to reach for her legs. Her body acted on its own. She head butted Kakuzu, causing him to fall off the couch, blood falling from his now broken nose. Deidara jumped up, fist balled and ready to kick this man's ass. If she could throw Itachi over her shoulder and knock Kisame on his back then she could take Kakuzu.

"What the hell! I was just trying to get that spider off you!" The man yelled pointing to the common spider that was now running away for its life.

"Oh...hehe, sorry?" Deidara said offering her hand to help the fallen man. With a roll of his green eyes, Kakuzu allowed the blond to help him to his feet. He had no idea why he hadn't kicked the woman out. Maybe it was because she was pretty and currently booing Kiri for scoring? Maybe that and the fact she was the weirdest person he had ever met.

* * *

Hidan grinned as he heard his best friend yell out. He didn't think the 'New Ino look a like' could do it. The next day Hidan figured out that Konoha had won. Deidara had to admit she liked her new job, being Kakuzu's girlfriend.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! Kakuzu, because he's a guy and it's football, only yelled because Konoha won. We all know how fans react to games.**


	10. SasuNaru AU Questions T

He always wanted to ask about them but could never find the words. Sasuke may be popular, rich, smart, and have the look of a Greek god but his only true friends were his older brother and the teem he saw daily in the bathroom. The Uchiha held an air of icy harshness about him to keep people away, but he could never be that way with the blond teen.

The scars on his face would look like birthmarks to anyone but if you looked closer you could see the whisker marks weren't marks but painful reminders. But this was only the surface of a long list of wounds. One day the blond took off his shirt, showing Sasuke old scars, new scars, fresh bleeding wounds, scabbed over ones, and oddly shaped green, blue, purple, and black bruises.

"Where'd this one come from?" Sasuke asked as he tenderly touched the open wound on the blue eyed teen's shoulder blade with a wet rag. A small hiss escaped the blond as his raven haired friend started to clean the small, but deep, circle shaped wound.

"A heel…" He replied in a voice below a whisper. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at the answer. A girl must have driven her heel in hard if it got this deep.

"This one?" The Uchiha traced an old scar going up the blond's spine, curving to the left suddenly half way up as he asked.

"Camping stake." Sasuke's hand pressed to the side of the tan teen where a large, square shaped, green and purple bruise rested. "A shovel." Two scars running parallel near his rear, disappearing into his pants line. "Hammer."

Sasuke moved to face the shirtless teen, normally their friendship was in silence with the blond coming to their bathroom bleeding or in agony and Sasuke would patch him up or give him painkillers. No questions asked and no tears, but today there was both. Salty tears fell from dark blue eyes into his oldest scars and down his chin. Sasuke traced an angry red welt across the blond's chest and stomach.

"Baseball bat." Pale white hands cupped wet cheeks, thumbs tracing the whisker-like scars. "Kitchen knife." The Uchiha felt his heart shatter at the utterly broken tone the blond used. He gasped when the younger teen wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Slowly, Sasuke returned the hug, allowing his friend to openly weep on his shoulder.

"I'm here." Naruto heard Sasuke say, only holding tighter to him. This was his lifeline; without the care of the Uchiha willingly gave then all these wounds and scars would have killed him.

"Thank you, Sasuke." The raven haired teen pulled Naruto closer, allowing the blue eyed junior to weep in his chest.

"Any time…Naruto."


	11. SakumoKushina AU Your Wallet Sucks K

It was a simple fact, Kushina needed money. And the easiest way to get it was to steal it. Her blue eyes locked onto her prey, rich looking and that was all she needed to know. With her trademark charming smile, the red head gracefully walked over to the silver haired man.

"Enjoying your coffee?" Kushina asked, leaning over the edge of the table. Sakumo blinked, confused at the appearance of this shapely woman.

"It's uh, sweet tea." He said while holding his tea cup out for her to see. A scarlet blush that rivaled her hair consumed Kushina's face. Her plan was being thwarted!

"Hehe...ops!" She said, not so slyly smacking Sakumo's large stack of napkins to the floor. "Let me get that." Kushina sang as she bent down to pick them up. Sakumo blinked and shook his head in confusion as the woman sprung up, a large grin on her face and one hand behind her back.

"Thank you?" He said unsurely as Kushina put the napkins back on the table.

"Anytime! See ya!" She said before rushing out of the little café. Sakumo reached down to pat his pocket, black eyes widening as he noticed his wallet missing.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled while standing, his chair violently crashing to the floor. The other customers watched in shocked awe as the white haired man bolted out of the café, fury bright in his eyes.

Sakumo's long legs easily covered the ground Kushina gained. He turned the corner to follow a glimpse of red going down an alley. His wallet smacked him harshly in the face when he entered that ally. Sakumo bent down to collect it, noticing heels, pale legs, and a skirt enter his field of vision.

"Your wallet sucks." Kushina said, placing her hands on her hips, blue eyes glaring at the taller man as he stood.

"Maybe if I had a pretty girlfriend I'd have more than three dollars on me." Sakumo said giving the thieving red head a charming smile. Kushina returned it then grabbed his wallet and smacked him with it playfully.

"I don't date men whose wallet sucks before they meet me."


	12. ZetIno AU Slave Part Two T

Ino's sky blue eyes blinked as she tried to sit up, only to find two large, muscular arms around her in a vice. She would have fought back but even she wasn't stupid, the odds weren't in her favor if she did start a fight. The blond had no idea where she was, how the house was laid out, no weapons, and the much larger person was her master with his chakra bound to hers. Zetsu could easily overpower with a simple flare of their mixed chakra.

Tears fell freely down her face at the idea of having her life in someone else's hands. Ino's own chakra was tied to a small amount of Zetsu's, and he controlled it along with his own free chakra. Her body went still as her master started to wake. Today was the start of her new life as a slave.

Zetsu and Ino had been master and slave for just a few days shy of six months, the split personality assassin doing everything to gain the blond's trust, wanting her but also wanting her to want him back.

* * *

Zetsu felt his anger rise and boil in his blood. Everything was painted red with rage. He couldn't blame Ino for what happened; she was dressed to his taste. Unfortunately, his guest was not keen on the word 'mine'.

Ino's sharp gasp and the boundless rage in her blue eyes was enough for Zetsu's monster to roar. The rounded loud learned quickly that the blond slave's thighs were off limits. Zetsu's fist left quite the broken nose in its wake. The black and white man had a kunai in one hand pressed to the lord's thick neck and the other hand was still on Ino's stomach from were he pushed her behind him.

"**She's mine! Touch her again and I'll cut off your hands." **The assassin growled darkly, leaving the lord shaking as he led Ino into his chambers.

"Are you alright Ino?" Zetsu asked using the softer side of his voice. He only used it fully when talking to the blond slave. His golden eyes drank her in, if it wasn't for the slave choker embracing her neck the woman could easily pass as a lady, not a slave or ninja.

Long, pale blond hair past her waist, sky blue eyes, and nearly flawless peach skin; Ino screamed beauty. Zetsu let out a sight as he started to force their bound chakra apart. Ino gasped, feeling her chakra travel gleefully free through her veins. She looked towards her master with confusion dancing in her eyes.

"I care about you, and if you want to be free then…I won't keep you." Zetsu cursed himself for falling for the slave. He wanted her, and he wanted her to be able to choose him. He wanted her to be happy.

Ino watched the large assassin as he approached her. His warm hands cupped the back of her neck and removed the slave choker. It was only then did she realize what he was offering and his unspoken question. Ino's blue eyes met golden ones and she smiled. Zetsu was giving her the freedom to choose, and no matter the answer she was free.

Zetsu wasn't prepared for when the newly freed slave lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled and returned the hug. She chose him. Ino pulled back a sly smile on her lips as she slipped out of the room. The assassin was confused at her behavior, until he heard screaming and apologies from the lord down stairs.


	13. ItaSasuDei Mine K

Deidara didn't understand why this was happening. Both the Uchiha brothers were fighting, and for some reason the blond was tied up near the battle grounds. When Itachi and Sasuke started yelling at each other about Deidara being theirs everything clicked.

"What the hell? I'm not something you can just fight over!" The terrorist yelled, an angry vein popping on his head. This outburst caused the clashing of kunai to stop. Sasuke's curse marks receded partly as he landed on a broken beam. Itachi froze and stood straight up, the fireball jutsu he was about to unleashed escaped out of his nose in the form of black smoke.

Deidara wiggled and wormed his way to the standing position. With great difficulty, he was able to jump, wiggle, and hop his way between the two Uchihas. His aqua eyes glared at Itachi then Sasuke. "Now untie me, un!" There was a pause before a synchronized 'no' answered him. A long sigh escaped Deidara; he really hoped it wouldn't come down to this.

* * *

Pein looked up from his morning coffee as a loud explosion and scream cut the once silent air. He blinked; ringed eyes scanned the immediate area. That sounded just like the Uchiha brothers. Another scream filled the air as two figures went flying into the heavens, yelling, "We're blasting off again!"


	14. ShikaTema In a Meeting M

To Temari it was supposed to be a simple meeting with Shikamaru and the elders, until she felt something crawling up her leg. Her first thought was that it was a sand spider but when she went to brush it off with her foot the sand princess hit another foot. Temari's teal eyes flashed to the side, to see whose foot was rubbing against her leg.

He sat perfectly calm and unfazed as he continued to speak to the eight elder crowded in the room, who all looked like they should be well into their graves, about trade. Shikamaru glanced at her as if he was also taking to her but Temari saw the mirth brightly in his dark eyes. Oh she wanted to slap him. His lips curved upward slightly as his foot climbed farther up her leg, rubbing at the spot behind her knee.

The blond's white teeth bit into her lower lip to contain a moan at having her sweet spot rubbed. Mentally, she smiled slyly and thanked the heavens that the seat where so close. The wind user forced her body to calm down before placing a hand on Shikamaru's thigh. She smirked at his sharp intake of breath before walking her index and middle fingers to his inner thigh. Temari rested her hand on his thigh, her thumb rubbing circles and random designs across his clothed skin.

Her sweet spot was nothing compared to how sensitive his thigh were. The Nara spoke quickly, getting the meeting over with as soon as possible while trying to ignore the growing heat building inside of him. It was tortuous to wait until the elders slowly filed out of the room. Once clear, Shikamaru pinned Temari to one of the walls, his breath coming out as ragged pants.

"Really Temari? My thighs?" He asked as he bowed his head to rest it in the curve of the older ninja's neck. The shadow user felt her chest rise and fall rapidly and heard every chuckle that escaped her.

"You broke the rule first." Temari could have melt right there from the heat building in her when Shikamaru let out a low growl. Sometimes, it was fun to break the rules.


	15. ItaNaru AU Wreck T

It all happened so fast. The little girl ran out into the street after her ball and the truck couldn't stop in time. The air was filled with the scream of breaks and bystanders, the smell of burning rubber polluting the air. And in the chaos no one saw the motorcycle drive in-between the girl and truck, the driver jumping off to cover the girl with his own body.

It was only after the wreck did Itachi see what happened clearly. His body moved before his mind, sprinting to the blond and the little girl who was crying and wailing out for her mother. Itachi knelt down next to them as others started to rush forward.

"Naruto." The Uchiha whispered as he held the blond, who smiled and held tightly to his lover's hand.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to have to cancel our date." Naruto said his free hand tenderly holding onto his side, where a large piece of metal was sticking out.

"That's okay, just…" Itachi couldn't finish his sentence. The blond was going to live, he had to. The light weight of the velvet box in the Uchiha's pocket suddenly grew unbearable.

"I'm going to be fine." Naruto said smiling larger in spite of the pain. But as the ambulance finally arrived and took away the blue eyed blond Itachi felt his world stop because, for once, he doubted his boyfriend's words.

* * *

"I'm never going to ride a motorcycle again." Naruto said three weeks later, now fully recovered. "I mean seriously! If I didn't do what I did there'd be one less cute child in the world!" And Naruto was still sour about the doctor banning him from his beloved motorbikes. Itachi chuckled, holding tightly to the blond's hand as if he would vanish if he let go.

"I may not be able to get you back on a bike but." The Uchiha knelt down, keeping a firm grip on the blond's hand. Naruto's face morphed into a look of utter confusion until the onyx eyed man pulled out a velvet box. Before the marriage proposal could get form on Itachi's lips and before he had the chance to open the box the couple was on the ground from Naruto's tackle.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"


	16. ZabuShino Whispers T

It was simple mission; go to Kiri's southern islands to get medicinal plants only found there. Shino wouldn't have thought so much about the mission, if it wasn't for the whispers and the random feeling of being touched. The whispers were always simple; where to find the plants, where the best fishing spots were, and where the dangers of the island were.

The touches were different. Shino would find himself being tugged away from things, his hood and sunglasses would be pulled down and taken, his hair would be brushed by what felt like fingertips, and he would feel calloused hands touching his arms, hands, shoulders, neck, and face. But never once did Shino feel that he was in danger from this ghost, even if sometimes he was angered by it when it bothered him when he was trying to collect plants.

Oddly enough the insect user never conversed with this ghost. Sometimes Shino would ask questions or reach out for the man, no woman could have such rough hands and deep voice, but he would never get an answer back, only reassuring touches. It was only on his last night did the spirit answer Shino.

* * *

"I'm leaving. I've collected enough plants for my mission." Shino said, putting on his backpack which was filled with the medicinal plants and herbs. The Aburame's almond brown eyes widened as his sunglasses were slowly taken off his face and his hood was tenderly pulled back. Then the spirit became visible.

"Zabuza…" Shino whispered as the larger man pulled down the part of the coat that hid his face. He had heard of this man from Naruto and from what he read in the older bingo books, and yet he didn't feel as if he was in danger.

A faint pink dusted Shino's cheeks as the mist ninja wrapped an arm around him, his free hand tilting the Aburame's chin up. The kiss was deep, swift, and stole the leaf ninja's breath. When his eyes opened, not remembering when he closed them, Zabuza was gone and the silence of the island consumed him. With Zabuza gone the whispers left with him.


	17. KisaDei Skin T

Their skin was so different from each other's. Kisame's rough hands traced over Deidara's smooth, pale, soft, scar-less skin. It was so different from his own, and yet the blond loved the feel of his. How could they fit together so well even with the difference between them?

The large muscles under Kisame's blue skin as Deidara traced each and every scar tenderly quivered. The blond loved how strong the shark-like man was, his scars proving that. He continued to map out the battle worn back as Kisame's hand caressed his hairless leg.

They mapped out the other's skin in innocent and curious touches. It was something the two Akatsuki members would do, getting a sort of pleasure out of it. For Kisame it reassured him that his blond lover was attracted to him physically and for Deidara it was refreshing to have someone touch him tender and innocently instead of rough and sexually.

Both of them found strength in the skin of their lover.


	18. JuuSui Never Admit It K

Suigetsu would never admit it but he found comfort in being close to Juugo. He didn't know what it was, he just felt safe near the murdering orange haired teen. The swordsman cast a glance to the side, his back to Juugo's. They were waiting for Karin to return with Sasuke.

"Hey Juugo?" Suigetsu asked, feeling the need to hear the older male talk, as he pressed his back more against the silent shinobi's.

"Yeah?" Juugo answered, titling his head to the side to hear the white haired teen better. It confused him that the loud purple eyed swordsman was being so quiet.

"Nothing." The water user said as he rested his head on Juugo's shoulder. The strong sense of being safe washed over his mind and ebbed him into relaxing. Juugo heard Suigetsu let out a soft, relaxed sigh. He felt the murderous side being pushed and locked away.

It was like that every time he was near the other teen. Juugo could be himself, and there was an overwhelming need to protect Suigetsu. Then there was the times when they touched, it was like the darkness was nearly gone completely.

"Suigetsu." Said shinobi blinked, not expecting Juugo to talk.

"Yeah?" There was a pregnant pause before the large teen answered back.

"Nothing." To each other they would never admit the effect the other had on them.


	19. ItaHana Different Worlds T

He could remember everything about her. The smile she would give only to him was burned behind his closed eyes, the sparkle in her warm brown eyes, the firm muscles under soft skin, the way her hair felt running through his fingers, the smell of her poisoned his mind, the sound of her voce rang clear and loud in his ears, and every hug, kiss, touch, climax they shared haunted his dreams.

Itachi opened his onyx eyes, silently praying Hana would be beside him. When he turned and saw Kisame in his own sleeping bag the Uchiha's heart clenched painfully. Itachi slyly slid out of their shared tent and stood just outside of it.

"I'll understand if you'll never forgive me, Hana." The Akatsuki member said to the stars. He messed up his possible future with his love when he followed Madara's orders. His little brother, Sasuke, hated him, his village wanted him dead, and he'll never hold Hana again.

Suddenly, Itachi's body went tense as he noticed movement in the surrounding trees. What he wasn't prepared for was the Inuzuka he longed for to walk out, her three dogs watching from the forest. A strained moment passed between them, both not knowing if they should embrace or attack the other.

"Itachi, it's really you." Hana spoke softly before running at her old lover. The Uchiha happily embraced her as her arms went around his neck. He buried his face into her chestnut brown hair, taking in her warmth. Hana held tightly to Itachi, remembering his scent and elated it hadn't changed after all this time.

"Hana I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay Itachi, I forgive you." That caused tears to fall from the Uchiha's dark eyes. He placed a kiss to the top of Hana's head. They would always have their memories of each other, even if they were now apart of different worlds.


	20. NaruYugi A Game of Cat and Fox M

Yugito panted as her sweat slicked blond hair hugged her cheeks, forehead, and neck. Her black cat shaped eyes flickered to the shadows above and around her in this part of the maze. He was somewhere, watching her. A chuckle cut through the night causing Yugito to break off into a sprint further into the maze.

The two-tailed host pushed herself to run faster when she heard footsteps chasing her. She gasped as she ran into a dead end. Turning Yugito expected to see her hunter standing there, a smug smirk showing off his white teeth. She was confused when she saw nothingness.

"Got cha!" Naruto yelled triumphantly as he grabbed the female blond by her waist and threw her on the ground. His legs pinned the cat host by her wide hips and both her wrist were in each of Naruto's hands. The pale woman grinned up at her almost mate.

"So it seems you have. Now you have to make me yours" Yugito felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine at seeing Naruto's blue eyes darken in lust at her words. She gasped and her body arched in its pinned position under the nine-tailed host as his sharp teeth priced the flesh of her neck. A moan escaped Yugito's lips as Naruto's tongue lapped at the blood and the wound.

This would be the fun part.


	21. JiraiOro Curiousity K

It was innocent really. Jiraiya simply wondered what it would be like to kiss another boy and who better to try it with than his best friend and teammate Orochimaru? The white haired Genin searched high and low all over Konoha but still couldn't locate the snake eyed boy.

Jiraiya let out a long groan as he fell back on the soft grass in a random, barely used training ground. He flung an arm over his eyes. It seemed that Orochimaru was always there when he didn't need him but when he did the future snake summoner was missing in action. The young Genin didn't even notice it when someone sat down next to him, casting a shadow over his body.

"Jiraiya, are you okay?" A meek, shy voice asked causing said boy to move his arm away, jet black eyes meeting liquid gold.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled, even though the young ninja was right next to him, as he sat up and pulled Orochimaru into a hug. The pure white skinned boy blushed darkly and lightly returned the embrace with confusion over why his teammate was so happy to see him. "There you are! Where have you been?" Orochimaru was about to answer but his friend cut him off.

"Can I kiss you?" There was a pregnant pause and with each second the smaller boy's blush darkened more.

"W-what?"

"I asked you if I could kiss you. Just a little peck nothing more." Jiraiya said using his best puppy-dog eyes. Orochimaru looked away for a moment before facing his teammate.

"Just a small on-" The black haired Genin couldn't even finish his sentence before Jiraiya's smooth lips were on his own equally soft ones. It lasted a hair longer than normal. When they pulled away both were blushing darkly.

"Thanks Oro!" Jiraiya said then swiftly kissed Orochimaru again before running away. The stunned Genin brought his hand up to his lips, still feeling his friend's lips there and the tingle he left there as well.


	22. KakuKona Uncomfortable Wounds T

Konan wasn't a healer. Small simple cuts she could handle but it was a different story with deep cute that were sure to leave a scar on her moon kissed skin. That's how she found herself sitting on a medical cot waiting for Kakuzu.

She fidgeted, causing pain to stab at her thigh. Konan's pale cheeks became dusted with a soft red as Kakuzu entered. He sat down a man's head and his silver case on the counter.

"I was told you were injured and were waiting in this safe house. You're lucky I was nearby and this place is on the way to collect my bounty." He said while washing his blood stained hands. "I told Hidan to clean up. You know how he his after a ritual. Now, where did you get hurt?" Kakuzu asked as he turned to face the only female in the Akatsuki. His acid green eyes scanning over her for any wounds seeing as she already stripped out of her cloak.

Konan blushed and muttered something under her breath as she started to tug off her pants. Kakuzu's cheeks became lightly dusted as he watched. He had seen everything on both men and women, but it was the fact this was Konan's body made it different. Inch by inch creamy, flawless skin was revealed and it wasn't until Konan spread her legs and Kakuzu looked away from the smooth flesh did he see the wound.

It was a clean cut, no infection or inflammation, but it was deep and would leave a scar. But what make it uncomfortable was it was high up on her inner thigh and close to a certain area Kakuzu was sure no man had ever seen. He took a deep breath to put on his professional, emotionless mask and looked away from her black cotton panties.

Carefully, as if Konan would kill him in a heartbeat if he moved too suddenly or fast, Kakuzu approached her and knelt down between her legs. The blush on both ninja's faces turned scarlet. Konan looked away as Kakuzu placed a warm, rough hand on her thigh. She shivered at the touch and slyly watched her healer. Kakuzu stared at her wound as his black threads weaved in and out of the cream skin, closing the wound. Once it was tied off Konan smiled.

"Thank-" Her sentence died on her lips when Kakuzu tugged down the cloth hiding his face and pressed his scarred lips to the stitched wound. Calmly, as if nothing happened, the bounty hunter stood and grabbed the head and silver case, leaving his face uncovered.

"Take it easy. If you move too much the wound will open back up." Just as the dark skinned man started to leave the room Konan stood and spoke loudly at his retreating back.

"Thank you." As she said this she recalled what her mother used to say when she got hurt, 'kisses make everything better'. Oddly enough the wound Konan and Kakuzu thought would scar healed perfectly, leaving no flaw behind.


	23. ShikaNaru Mask K

Shikamaru was smart enough to notice it, unlike the adults He was the only one who saw how Naruto would steel himself before entering school, forcing a smile on his face. The Nara heir had watched time and time again as the blond would use dirt to cover up bruises. It sickened him that everyone was too ignorant to see it.

The pre-teen stared at Naruto, who was sitting by a stream washing the blood off his body. "Why don't you tell someone?" Shikamaru asked, causing Naruto to jump violently. The blond turned and looked at the Nara with wide, fearful eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, rubbing his tears away and forcing a too large smile on his lips. Shikamaru tisked and walked over to him, squatting down.

"Stop being troublesome. I see you." Naruto's blue eyes widened more and bowed his head. Someone had seen through his mask, someone knew of the violence. He had never questioned it, why he was different, why he was attacked, why-

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as a wet piece of cloth touched his face. His eyes stared at Shikamaru as the Nara gently wiped off the remaining blood from one of the numerous cuts on him. The blond shivered and allowed him. Although it was scary to know someone saw past the mask, it was comforting to know that person was Shikamaru.


	24. SuiKarin Sorry T

"Bitch!"

"Spineless Amoeba!"

"Redhead slut!"

"Worthless puddle!"

"Go to hell!"

"You first!" With that Suigetsu and Karin stormed away from each other. Every day for the past two weeks they had been like this. They would argue then sulk in their rooms. Sasuke and Juugo didn't know why they were at each other's throats lately and didn't question it.

Though Suigetsu did. Every night he would hug his knees to his chest and question himself. He was never good with his emotions but even he understood that if you like something you don't hurt it.

"Fine, I'll go apologize…" He whispered, fixing his bed so if Sasuke or Juugo checked on him it would look like he was in bed. With that thought, Suigetsu slipped out of his window into the still night.

* * *

Karin held the blanket up; sighing dejectedly at seeing a pillow fluffed up to look like someone was sleeping in the bed. Had she really upset him so much he would leave? She sat down and stared at the bed. "I'm sorry Suigetsu…"

"Funny thing is I was trying to find you to say the same damn thing."


End file.
